Gareki x Yogi
by transformertard
Summary: ( two stories together ) 1. Gareki gets upset and ends up hitting Yogi in the face accidentally ripping off Yogi's bandage, he snaps and turns into silver Yogi. Gareki is in for trouble. 2. Fluff. Yogi and Gareki are up late watching TV when the two end up horsing around. (Fanfics I wrote last year that I never got around to uploading. 1st one is unfinished..) Slash warning.


~From Gold to Silver~ ( unfinished story )

* * *

Gareki had snuck out to run some errands when he ran into: one of the ones responsible of looking out for the teen. Who had come to save him of course, but Gareki couldn't help but be angry at him. That painful feeling burned through him. The feeling of helplessness, he despised it!  
Gareki felt so weak. He didn't want Yogi to come rescue him every single time!

Yogi had brought him back to his room and was trying to make the upset teenager feel better, but to no avail.

" just- get out of here! You've done enough!", Gareki snapped, crossing his arms.  
Yogi sat beside him on the bed," Let me embrace you..", Yogi said in a comforting voice. His arms out,as he leaned towards the pissed off Gareki.

Gareki cursed, lashing out, he hit Yogi's cheek. Hard. Yogi stumbled back off the bed with a surprised noise.

Yogi was leaned over, his messy blonde hair covering his twitching face and his hand over the place where Gareki had hit him. He looked up at the black haired boy with a hurt expression.

Gareki felt a pang of guilt, but didn't let his face show it.  
Though beads of tears of frustration stung at the corners of his eyes and ached to pour out of his grey-blue eyes.

Yogi looked at the other with a concerned look. He was about to say something when all of a sudden his eyes widened with cowered over, gripping his head in his hands, "gaa! G- Gareki-!", his voice cracked, and he was shaking madly.

Gareki gasped.

The blonde had his hands over his face," Gareki-! G- get out of here!", he made pained sounds as his whole body twitched.

" G-get out of here before-! ",

Gareki's heart skipped a beat when he saw Yogi's hair start to fade color into a different color, flashing back from blonde to silver.

Yogi cried out as he tried to fight it, but he lost control.  
It was like something in him snapped, he was no longer was no longer that sweet, gentle hearted young man.

He leaned up slowly, his hair staying silver as the bandage which was on his right cheek drifted off onto the floor.

Gareki's eyes followed the bandage as it fell to the floor. His eyes shook as he blinked, looking back up at the silver headed warrior.

The now silver headed Yogi stared up at Gareki with a crooked smile. His emotionless purple eyes streamed with tears that trailed down his face. Gareki could see the red mark on his cheek were he had hit him, right above where his bandage was.

The black haired boy stepped back a bit, " shit-!", Gareki cursed under his breath. Biting back his fear when he saw those glittering red eyes knew this side of Yogi was dangerous, that was the total opposite of his normal side.

'Not this again!', Gareki thought, remembering the last time this had happened to Yogi, his eyes quivered in fear. He had struck Yogi's face near the bandage that was the only thing protecting him from his uncontrollable virus.

"Ah.. shall we have some fun again boy", Yogi said with not his usual gental voice.

" Yogi.. y you're not your self! ", Gareki stammered, trying to stay calm.

" Please, just let my take you to Akari so we can replace that bandage on your face-", he managed to say.

" Bandage you say? ", the other said," Why for, do I happen to have a booboo?, ", Silver Yogi mocked the raven haired teen.  
"That did hurt when you hit me though..", he frowned falsely ,touching the red mark on his face again with a smile.

The black haired boy glared," tch- you don't understand! Your having an allergic reaction-!", Gareki exclaimed. He was mad at Yogi before, but now he wanted nothing more than to have the cheerful blonde back.

Silver Yogi made his was closer to Gareki who backed away from him steadily.

" What's the matter ? Don't you trust me?", silver Yogi asked.

Gareki turned his head to the side," this Isn't you Yogi-!", he muttered, " what do you mean it isn't me?", Silver Yogi asked with his arms out.

" We've known each other for months! You'd think you'd know me by now..?", Yogi said with a smirk, " well obviously I was wrong...", Gareki muttered as silver Yogi still making his way towards him, almost backing him into a wall.

" S- stay back!", Gareki snapped as his back touched the wall, Yogi only a couple feet away. He brought his arm out.

silver Yogi cackled, " lets have some fun, shall we?", he said as Gareki shut his eyes in fear.

( Unfinished )

* * *

(Gareki x Yogi) fluff ~

* * *

Nai had gone off to bed leaving a grumpy Gareki and Yogi on the couch, the two were arguing about which show to watch on the was late and they were both needing sleep after a long day.

Gareki snatched the remote away from the whiny blond, changing the channel to a sports show.

Yogi complained as he leaned towards the other, " aaw come on! Gareki-kun! ", he whined, "my fashion show has already started!", he said, in a rather high pitched voice,  
reaching for the remote which Gareki was trying hard to keep it away from the other.

Gareki leaned farther away from him," I'm not watching one of your gay-ass fashion shows!", he snapped with a sour expression. His arm was out to the side, as Yogi tried lazily to get the remote from him.

Gareki put his leg out to the side to try to block him, his expression blank as he tried to focus on the tv trying to ignore the other.

Yogi leaned in farther,pleading, he put his hand on Gareki's leg, pushing it down to try to reach again.  
Gareki cursed with an annoyed look as the blonde persisted. He turned, pressing his arm against the top of the others shoulder.

Yogi was in such an awkward position , his arm gave way from under him and he fell over with a surprised noise, his chest hitting the other. This caused the remote to fly out of Gareki's hand and land with a snap on the floor.

"You clumsy bastard-!",  
Gareki groaned, snapping his gaze to the remote on the floor ," great..now its broken," he complained and looked back at Yogi with a blank, yet annoyed look. Yogi whined as he brought his head up slowly.

He stared at the poker-faced yet very attractive black haired boy. His face was slightly flushed with his mouth open, still stunned with the impact. He'd never been this close to Gareki before ,his bright purple-green eyes widened, his pupils dilating as he gazed up into the others grey and blue eyes. He felt so enthralled.

Gareki eyes widened too as he saw the others eyes dilate. ' he's ..attracted to me..? ', he thought , his breath hitched,' When someone's pupils dilate this symbols attraction for another...' , Gareki's eyes wavered, then he snapped out of his shocked haze,squirming underneath the other," tch-! g-get off me, damn it!", he scowled,trying to make his anger cover his embarrassment.

He started to shove Yogi off of himself, his arm shaking slightly cause of the weight of the taller one.

Yogi blinked as he snapped out of his thoughts too, his eyes looking stressed as he felt the other fighting to push him off.  
Yogi pinned Gareki down gently, to stop him from squirming.  
," b but , Gareki-kun-!", he whimpered as he bent down and wrapped his arms around the other tightly, Gareki making a shocked sound.

He hated how huggy Yogi was, but there was something about this embrace that felt somewhat-... desperate?

Yogi had his face buried into the younger boy's shirt,his eyes shut tight," b but Gareki-kun! ...I love you..!", he said in a muffled voice.  
Gareki gasped silently, his eyes wide, his body tensing up.  
," s- stop speaking such nonsense ! Get off!", Gareki said in a ticked off voice.

Yogi held him tighter, pressing his body closer, " but I love you..", the messy haired blond admitted, his voice cracked.  
Gareki could feel dampness on his shirt, which must of been the start of Yogi's tears soaking into the fabric.

Gareki tensed up. His left eye twitching as mixed emotion rushed through his mind. Finally he let his body go limp under Yogi , relaxing a bit. Yogi felt this and brought his head up from Gareki's chest, his eyes still watery from tears and his face still flushed and painted with emotion.

Gareki blushed slightly, looking into the others unusual purple green eyes, as Yogi leaned closer.

His eye lids drooping as his face neared his,but Gareki snapped his head to the side when he figured out the other was trying to kiss him, " oi! Wh' what are you doing-!?",he growled, as he pressed his hand against Yogi's chin, pushing him away which made him whimper. Stopping him, Gareki blushed madly.

Yogi pressed further though, he dipped his head down to start kissing along the others jaw line. Gareki's breath hitched and his head fell back with surprise giving Yogi more access to his neck. His hand right under the others collar bone, still trying to push the blonde away.

"Ah! S stop! ", Gareki's heart raced, but Yogi didn't stop.  
He weakly pressed his fist against the larger guy's chest.  
Yogi planted gentle kisses along his neck, nuzzling down to his shoulder, he all but purred out Gareki's name.  
Gareki winced as an excited feeling built up in his stomach.

Gareki shut his eyes tightly, feeling the others body heat with his.  
He felt Yogi softly pressed against him, moving his hips up a bit to rub against the others, kissing now up his face.

The black haired boy let out a small growl but shut his mouth when Yogi tried to kiss him again, his hands on either side of Gareki's cheeks. The blond lazily pressed his lips against the others unresponsive ones.

Yogi smirked,his eyes half open with a sleepy but loving look, he curled his hips up teasingly. They were both starting to harden. Gareki gasped, then the blonde dove in to kiss him again as the others lips parted.

Yogi kissed him deeply, Gareki's eyes widened as he felt his tongue against his. Gareki's eyes drooped close as he finally gave in,cheeks burning, he french kissed the other back.

His Black hair was messy now, like Yogi's, his bangs half covering his eyes because of the slight build up of sweat on his forehead. Gareki surprised himself as he wrapped his arms around Yogi's neck, showing how much he really did like his attention.

This pleased Yogi who wrapped his arms around the others back,pressing in closer, Gareki groaned into his mouth.

Then Yogi parted the kiss with a sigh, his eyes closed sleepily, with one last peck on the lips he fell limp and then collapsed onto Gareki who was left all frazzled and hot.

Yogi started to snore quietly and Gareki stared down tiredly in disbelief,'' tch-unbelievable..finish what you started damn it!', he thought. 'What was that about?', he huffed.

Though he was too tired to care too much. Leaning back onto the couch smiled slightly,which was rare coming from him. " Baka..", he muttered,and then his eyes drooped close, passing out on the couch with an already passed out blonde on top of him really in need of his beauty sleep.


End file.
